You Try Being Lassie's Daughter
by Ruby Pen
Summary: My day started out pretty normal. I went to work with my dad, eavesdropped on a private meeting, blackmailed a fake psychic and his partner, became a witness in a crime, got involved in a high speed chase, and got shot. My name is Brittany Lassiter.
1. The Story Begins

**Hey, this is RubyPen's sis: GenieLovesPineapple. I have decided to hijack her account so I may post my own stories *laughs evily***

***RubyPen walks in* Hey. What's goin' on in here? GENIE!**

**Genie: *hides under desk* Uh... hehe. Hey, Ruby. I thought your profile looked a little boring so I decided to post my own stories on here to spice it up.**

**Ruby: Don't you think that I should have some say in this since it's _my_ profile?**

**Genie: PLEEEEEASE? You know that I've been wanting to post my story on here for ages. Besisdes, you know that it's an awesome story.**

***Shawn walks in* It's true.**

**Ruby and Genie: What are you doing here?**

**Shawn: I'm Genie's muse. I belong here. *looks around* Hey, does anyone have any pineapples or churros? **

**Ruby: I'm out of here. You can post your** **story**,** but I'll be back to check on it. *walks out***

**Genie: YAY! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: let's get this over with. *clears throat* I DON'T OWN PSYCH!**

* * *

><p>Well, my day started out pretty normal. I went to work with my dad, eavesdropped on a private meeting, blackmailed a fake psychic and his partner (no, not <em>that<em> type of partner, ya weirdoes), became a witness in a crime, got involved in a high speed chase that involved a mexican drug cartel… and what am I missing… oh yeah! I've been shot and I'm bleeding out.

Life's a bitch, huh? Let me start at the beginning because I'm sure that I sound like a crazy person.

My insane adventure actually starts a couple of months ago, when I was brought in to the police department for questioning for some weird crap I didn't even know about.

I was driving myself insane searching around my apartment for my only pair of shoes because, yet again, me and my scatterbrained mind have lost them again. If I didn't find those shoes soon, I was going to get fired from the only semi decent job I've ever managed to hold down: a waitress at the Last Bite Diner just a few minutes down the street.

I skidded through the kitchen, barely managing to avoid colliding with the refrigerator. "C'mon! Where the hell could I have put them _this _time? It's not like this place is that big," I grumbled to myself, downing the last bit of my lukewarm coffee.

As I searched under the kitchen table, I spotted my faded red converse haphazardly strewn under the coffee table in the living room.

_'Oh yeah, I fell asleep on the couch last night.' _

As I slipped the first shoe on, someone started pounding on my front door. I shoved the second shoe on, not bothering to tie it very well, and snatched up my pocket knife off of the coffee table.

Just as I reached the door, a masculine voice bellowed out:

"S.B.P.D. Open up."

I shoved he knife in my pocket, and yanked open the door to reveal two very tall and muscular policemen standing in my doorway.

One was tall, but he had a cute babyish kind of face. His big brown eyes were kind and he had a slightly apologetic look on his face. The other was as stone cold and stoic as a marble statue. No emotion was visible on his face, and to be perfectly honest, it kinda weirded me out a little.

"Can I help you, Officer…?" I trailed off, looking at the friendly looking one.

"McNab. Buzz McNab. Are you Camille Jameson?" McNab asked.

"No, she doesn't live here, but I'm Brittany Jameson; her daughter. What's this about?" I asked warily.

"We're looking into the murder of Carlos Vendetti," said the other officer. "He was found dead just a mile and a half away,"

"Huh?" was my intelligent response. "I've never even heard of Carlos Vendetti,"

"We're still under orders to question anyone within the area. Please come with us, Miss Jameson." McNab said.

I nodded and was about to close the door, when I remembered my pocket knife.

"Uh...I need to put something away. Can you give me just a second?" I asked, still ignoring Officer Marble. McNab looked at me for a moment, then nodded.

I ran back inside, tossed my pocket knife on the couch, and ran back to the policemen before they could see what I had thrown.

Once the door was closed and locked, I followed McNab down the creaky steps of my apartment building. Officer Marble stayed silent and trailed behind me, but I barely paid either of them any attention because I was lost in thought.

'_Who is Carlos Vandetti?_' I thought. '_I've never even heard of a Carlos Vandetti before today._'

"Miss Jameson?" McNab called as he held open the back door of the police car. I hadn't even realized that I had walked from my apartment on the third floor down to the parking lot. I shook my head and climbed into the backseat. The seat was hard and it smelled strange, like sweat and something I didn't want to try to guess.

Officer Marble- I still hadn't learned his real name- climbed into the driver's seat and cranked the ignition while McNab buckled up in the passenger seat. I had a hard time seeing anything through the bars over the windows and the glass separating the back seat from the front. We rode in silence for several minutes until we reached the Santa Barbra Police Department. The officer driving stopped the vehicle in front of the steps leading up to the doors.

McNab got out first and opened my door. He led me up the steps and into the police department. Inside, the front part of the building had desks and chattering people occupying most of them. There were at least two dozen or more people.. My mouth watered slightly when the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit it, but it was tainted with the smell of printer ink.

A few people stopped and looked at me as I passed. Seriously, didn't they see people coming in and out of here on a daily basis? Why was everyone gawking at me? I decided to try my best to ignore them as McNab led me down a very small flight of stairs and stopped in front of a large gray door. He opened the door and ushered me inside. It was a plain, blue and gray interrogation room. All that was in there were two chairs, a table, and a mirror. I knew that it was a one-way mirror and that people on the other side would be able to see me, but not the other way around.

I took one of the two chairs and waited for someone to come in and explain to me why I was here. Man, I was _bored_.

After having played with every available setting and ringtone on my phone, twice, I heard the door finally open. A tall, man who looked like he was in his early forties walked in, paying more attention to the stack of folders in his hand than me. He had salt and pepper hair that was graying around the temples, icy blue eyes which were very similar to mine, and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

The man pulled out the chair opposite of me and sat down.

"I am Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. Please state your name, age, and birthday." Detective Lassiter rattled off the instructions quickly.

"Brittany Jameson. Sixteen years old. June 17, 1996." I watched him as he wrote my answers down on a notepad that he brought in.

"Where were you on the night of Wednesday the fourth Miss Jameson?" he asked without looking up from his pen and notepad.

"I was over at my old house getting the last of my things to bring into my new apartment," I said with a note of anger at the thought of my mother.

"Have you been anywhere close the gas station off of 59th within the last week?" he asked.

"Gas n' Go Away? Yeah, I was there about four days ago." I answered.

"Why?"

"My bike had a flat. I needed to repair it and that was just the nearest place to pull off of the road."I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the table.

"While you were there did you see anything suspicious? Did you see any shady looking people or vehicles there?" Lassiter glanced briefly at me.

I thought back, trying to think of anything. "No, nothing... well..."

Detective Lassiter looked up at me with a small spark of interest. "Did you see something?" He repeated.

"I did see a guy only an inch or two taller than me standing close to the shadows. He kept fidgeting and looking over his shoulder."

Detective Lassiter reached into a folder and pulled out a picture of a Hispanic man, sliding it across to me. "Was this the man?"

I stared at the picture for a second, but eventually I shook my head. "No, the guy I saw was white and he had light brown hair. He was also very skinny,"

Lassiter looked down at his notepad and began scribbling out several notes. Halfway through a sentence, he looked back up at me.

"You said that you're only sixteen. Why would you move out of your parent's home? You do know it's illegal for a minor to live on their own, right?" his sky blue eyes gazed into mine, daring me to lie.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't care. I hate my mother." I stated bluntly. "She's almost never home and when she is she's overbearing, insulting, and she usually acts like she doesn't give a damn as to whether or not I die."

The detective frowned and I thought I heard him mumble something like "Sounds a bit like my ex-wife," Lassiter looked back down and continued writing.

"And what about your father?" he asked.

"Don't know. He and my mother divorced not too long before she realized that she was pregnant with me. She never got remarried, never had any long lasting relationships afterwards either," I often wondered what my father would be like. What he would look like. Was he even alive? Did he know I existed?

"What is your mother's name?"

"Camille Lynn Jameson,."

Carlton Lassiter's head shot up and he froze in place, his blue eyes wide in surprise and disbelief. Not a single muscle moved. His mouth hung open slightly and his pen clattered to the floor. Then his mouth moved in shapes like he was mouthing something, but I couldn't decipher what exactly.

Lassiter remained semi-frozen like that for five minutes. I know because I kept looking at my wristwatch to see how long it'd take for him to snap out of it. I got tired of him sitting like a statue so I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times and called his name.

"Detective Lassiter, are you in there? Helloooooo?" Finally, he snapped out of it. Good grief.

"I'm sorry. What did you say her name was?" his voice was thick like he had something stuck in his throat or like he had been crying, which I knew he hadn't.

"Camille…Lynn… Jameson." I repeated slowly to avoid any confusion as to what her name is then I furrowed my eyebrows. "Detective, I fail to see how my family life affects your homicide case." I crossed my arms and leaned back slightly in my squeaky chair. Why did he care so much about who my mom was?

He had no response.

"Do you have any questions for me that don't regard my home life?"

Lassiter shook his head, his eyes were still widened in shock, and stood up. He motioned towards the mirror and a few seconds later a younger blonde woman walked in. Detective Carlton Lassiter walked out of the room almost as if he were in a trance.

I wondered why on earth he would have that kind of reaction when I told him my mother's name. It's not like she leaves any impression on anyone other than extreme disgust.

The newcomer sat down and introduced herself as Detective Juliet O'Hara. I noticed that she had a worried look in her eyes and she kept glancing at the door every few seconds. My guess was that she was his partner.

After ten more minutes of questioning, she let me go. "Don't leave town. We may have a few more questions for you." O'Hara said.

I walked blindly out of the police station because, for at least the second time today, my mind was lost deep in thought. I was halfway down the stairs outside when I heard a voice calling my name. It was Buzz McNab asking me if I needed a ride home; I happily accepted. I didn't want to walk the entire way.

He dropped me off at my apartment complex with a gentle smile and a friendly wave once he made sure I was safe and sound at home.

Currently, I was relaxing in my apartment, flopped over on my soft couch and enjoying my accidental day off. The trip over to the police station caused me to miss most of my shift, so I just decided to stay home for once. I needed a break for once.

'_I wonder why I was brought in for questioning. Do they think that I'm a suspect or did they just think that I might have known something?'_I mused. _'And what was with that detective? Why did he go all crazy when I told him who my mother was. Obviously he knows her, but how?'_

I was snapped out of my musings by a sharp knock at my door. I ignored it, hoping that the person would just go away. I've had enough visitors for one day.

But, as luck would have it, they didn't. Instead, they knocked even more insistently. I sighed and rolled out of my comfy spot on the couch.

_'Why can't people just leave me the hell alone? I want to be by myself for a change!' _I mentally grumbled as I reached the door.

I opened it, prepared to see either some Girl Scout or possibly my landlord, but what I got was an even larger surprise.

It was Detective Carlton Lassiter.

Except, he looked different; his hair was messy like he had run his fingers through it numerous times, his blue eyes looked tired and still slightly in a daze even though a few hours ago he looked fine, and he had the look of a desperate man that had something important to say.

"Can I help you, Detective Lassiter?"

"May I come in please?" He fidgeted a bit, changing the subject.

'_That was odd._' I thought, but I held the door a bit wider and motioned for him to come inside.

He took a few cautious steps in and looked around. And I closed the door behind us. I was very thankful that I had cleaned my apartment the day before when I normally would've said, "I'll do it later."

"Can I get you something? Coffee or water..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, water's fine," He answered in a slightly distance voice. Okay, what was with this guy?

I quickly poured a glass of water for him and me then returned to the living room.

He hadn't moved very much since I left. All Detective Lassiter did was walk around to the front of the couch and stare at an old picture of me back when I was a little girl. It was my fifth birthday and I had just blown out the candles on my cake after wishing for my father to be there. But then again, I wished for that every year.

"Detective? I have your water," He didn't even blink at the sound of my voice.

"Detective Lassiter?" I tried again with the same results.

"Detective Lassiter, are you alright?" I asked louder. He was beginning to make me nervous. Why was he acting this way?

I finally got his attention after the third try. He managed to look away from the picture to me. I sat down on the couch and held out his water to him. Carlton Lassiter accepted the drink, then sat down heavily on the couch beside me.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a long time, not really doing anything except fidgeting and shifting slightly every once in a while. Maybe a few sips of water in between.

Eventually, I had a gut full of the silence.

"Detective Lassiter, if you don't mind me being blunt, why are you here?" I asked looking at him.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, earlier today down at the station when I was interrogating you, you said something that surprised me," He said slowly.

_'Okay, now I'm confused.'_

"What exactly did I say?"

"How's your mother?" he asked suddenly. What the hell?

I know I looked completely confused, because that's how I felt. "She's fine… as far as I know. Detective, what does that have to deal with what we are talking about here?"

I could've sworn I heard him mumble, "Everything."

"Detective, why did you come here and why do you care about my mother when she doesn't even mean anything to you?" I was getting irritated. He was skirting around my questions.

"Yes, she does." Lassiter growled out frustrated. "She meant everything to me for a long time."

I raised my eyebrow at this. "How?" I asked suddenly curious, but no longer miffed from earlier.

He was quiet for a long while then he took a couple of deep, steadying breaths.

"I was her husband."

My eyes widened slightly. _'There's no way he was married to her!'_

"I don't believe you. There's no way you could've been her husband!" I shook my head in denial.

"You want proof? I know every little detail about her," Lassiter said, looking me dead in the eye. I felt like a deer in headlights. "She hates the color orange, she always watches bad crime dramas late at night, she loves lavender bubble bath, and she studied for five years to become a professional dancer, but her career was ended when she broke her left ankle when she was in her early teens,"

I sat in front of Detective Lassiter with nothing but heartbreaking disbelief on my face. My mouth refused to close, so I sat there like a gaping fish.

'_There is no way on this earth that he could've known that if he wasn't close to her. She never told __**anyone**__ anything about herself if she didn't truly care about them and if she didn't truly trust them. If she trusted him that much then that means…'_

As he sat across from me, Carlton Lassiter looked me in straight in the eye and said in a clear firm voice:

"Brittany, I'm your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Genie: Weeeeeeell, what did you think?<strong>

**Shawn: ...**

**Genie: Shawn, are you ok?**

**Shawn: OH MY GOSH! SHE'S LASSIE'S DAUGHTER?**

**Genie: *laughs* YUP! **

***Gus walks in* Who has a daughter?**

**Shawn: LASSIE! Lassie has a daughter!**

**Gus: ...**

***Brittany pokes head in*That would be me. Reviews are like hugs.**

**Genie: So send us some hugs!**

**Shawn: And we'll send you a pineapple!**

**Gus: No, we won't Shawn.**

**Genie: Send me some reviews!**


	2. The Truth

**Genie: Hello, my lovelies! I am back with another chapter.**

**Shawn: *rummages through kitchen***

**Genie: Uh…Shawn, what are you doing?**

**Shawn: I found some pineapple! And a bag of Gus's Frittos.**

**Genie: Ooooook. Well, I want to say thank you to everyone who even read this story. And I want to give a special thank you to my first reviewer: Blue-Winter-Angel. THANKS!**

**Shawn: Hey, when do I come in?**

**Brittany: Soon.**

**Shawn: Where did you come from?**

**Brittany: I walked through the door. How do you think I came in, through the chimney?**

**Shawn: It's possible.**

**Genie: *sigh* don't let us delay you anymore. Here's chapter two.**

***Gus walks in* Shawn, are you eating my Frittos?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Psych… yada yada.<strong>

* * *

><p>I shook my head repeatedly in disbelief.<p>

_'I just can't believe he's my father! He can't be! She said he didn't want me!'_

I opened my mouth several times in, attempting to speak, but only soft squeaking sounds came out.

"H-how?" I gasped out. "Sh-she said you didn't w-want any kids and...that you didn't want..."I couldn't finish my sentence.

His eyes widened in horror. "No! That's not it at all!" He reached out to me, but thought better of it and pulled his hand back. "Please, just give me a chance to explain,"

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded once, trying desperately to hold back the wave of tears.

"I never even knew that you existed until earlier today. Your mother never told me that she was pregnant! I loved her with everything I had, but she always said that I put more effort into my job than our marriage. I tried for the longest time to fix it, but one day, we had a huge argument about my priorities; she stormed out without a second glance back. Camille didn't come back for several days and I was worried. None of her friends knew where she went; not even her mother.

"The day I was about to issue a Missing Person report, she walked in the door. I felt like crying when I saw her! She was safe, but she wasn't happy. Then I noticed the manila file in her hands. Camille told me that she had been thinking about our relationship long and hard and had decided that divorce was the best course of action," Lassiter sighed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I loved her enough to let her go,"

_'She...she __**lied**__! She lied to me about __**everything**__!' _The tears I had been fighting back fell like a waterfall from my eyes. I couldn't wipe them away fast enough before others took their places.

"I...I think it's best if you leave," I managed to choke out. "I have a lot of thinking to do and I need to be alone,"

"I understand," and with that, Detective Carlton Lassiter walked out my door. Before he closed it behind him, he looked me straight in the eye. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me," Lassiter placed something on the table, then the door closed.

He was gone.

I sobbed brokenly as my heart was torn to shreds. Everything I'd ever known had been turned on its head with one person to blame: Camille Jameson

My vision was badly obscured with tears, but I didn't care at that exact moment. A thousand questions swirled around my mind at blinding speeds and none of them had answers.

_'How could anyone be so cruel to lie to their child for their entire lives like that? It'd be one thing if she had lied about something such as where babies came from, but to lie to me about my father? To tell me for years that he all but hated me? She never even __**TOLD **__him that I even existed!'_

It was then that I decided that I _would _have explanations! I _was_ going to know what happened!

With that thought, I snatched up the landline and dialed _her_ phone.

It rang three times before I heard something I had hoped to never hear again in my entire lifetime.

"What?" she screeched. Her voice was even worse through the receiver. I was _not _in the mood for her bullshit.

"I have some questions and you _are_ going to answer them." I growled.

"Brittany?"

"No, just some other kid you gave birth to and lied to for sixteen years!" I snapped, not giving a damn about how bitchy I sounded.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Camille shouted. "I have done nothing wrong!"

"_Nothing _wrong?! What the hell do you mean 'nothing wrong'? You've done EVERYTHING wrong as far I'm concerned!"

"What gives you the right to call me and speak to me like I'm some common criminal?!"

"The same right you had when you lied to me and my father," My voice turned ice cold. "I said I had questions and you will answer every one of them,"

I didn't give her a chance to respond.

"Is Carlton Lassiter my father?"

"How do you even know that name?" Camille asked, her voice steely.

"I know because I was at the SBPD today. And I'll give you one guess who talked to me," I snarled into the phone. "Through a few minutes of talking, he realized who I was and came over to my place to explain. Now, his explanation is sounding more and more realistic, the more I think about it. So, I'm going to ask you _one_ more time. Is Carlton Lassiter my father?"

She said nothing at first, but then an irritated sigh reached my ears. "Yes, he is."

Boiling hatred and fury burned through me, making me feel like I was about to spontaneously combust.

"Why the hell did you never tell him that he was a father? **My** father?!" I demanded. "Why did you LIE to me all those years? You told me more than once that my dad knew about me, but hated kids and left you to deal with me alone. Am I **that **much of a burden to you?" I shouted until my throat began to hurt, but at this moment in life, it didn't matter.

"When he and I married, we were deeply in love, but the man I married began to disappear into hours and hours spent at the police station. Carlton and I fought constantly, and one night I was sick of the fighting, sick of feeling lonely, and sick of him. I filed for divorce and that was that. We went our separate ways and I thought I could forget about him...until I found out I was going to have you."

"Is that why you hate me? I remind you of _him_?!" Tears began pouring down my cheeks again, but I didn't wipe them this time. "Why did you lie to me? He worked _30 minutes _down the street and I didn't even know!"

"I didn't tell you about him because I knew that you would go looking for him and I knew that he would demand to see you on a frequent basis. I couldn't handle seeing the man, who ruined my life, so often."

My blood ran cold. She lied for years because she just didn't want to _see_ him?

"You are a cruel, heartless bitch. And you are NOT my mother!" I hissed into the phone before slamming down, ending the connection.

I glared at the phone as if it would suddenly start shouting with her voice. She ruined my entire life all because she hated my father when all he ever did was love her.

_'I have no mother. I never did.'_

Sometime later, once I was finished crying, I climbed off of the old, lumpy couch and crawled into my own bed. I curled into a tight ball and held on to my pillow like it was my lifeline.

After midnight, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Genie: Whew! Can we say drama?<strong>

**Shawn: Drama!**

**Genie: *rolls eye* Not literally.**

**Gus: *pouts***

**Shawn: What's up with you?**

**Gus: You ate my last bag of Frittos, Shawn.**

**Genie: ANYWAY, Any advice is welcome cause I'm flyin' by the seat of my pants.**

**Shawn: *laughs* Yeah, she's got nuttin' up there. *pokes Genie's head***

**Genie: Stop that!**

**Shawn: What? This? *pokes again***

**Genie:*glares* Do it again. I dare you.**

**Shawn: *pokes Genie***

**Genie: Why you..! *grabs bloody ax* RUN!**

**Shawn: *girly shriek***

**Genie: *chases Shawn***

**Ruby: Reviews are like lifeboats in this sea of craziness. I need a lifeline...or 20!**


	3. Thoughts and Psychics

**Ruby: *stands over coffin* We gather today to honor a great writer who has gone before her time: GenieLovesPineaple. She toiled to bring you this chapter, drove herself to the point of exhaustion, until her little body just couldn't take it. I post this chapter now her memory, and swear to you, her readers, that her sacrifice will not be in—**

***Genie walks in*: Hey guys, what's up?**

**Ruby: What? You're supposed to be in there *points at coffin***

**Genie: Well, obviously I'm not. Duh!**

**Ruby: Then who is?**

***Shawn pops up out of coffin*: ME!**

**Ruby: Why are you in there, ya idiot?**

**Shawn: I wanted to see what it's like to be buried alive!**

***cricket chirping***

**Genie: Yeah . . . ok. Moving on, we don't own Psych, but Brittany is all ours.**

I awoke late the next morning with the covers somewhere around my ankles and my pillow on the floor. I groaned as I stretched my stiff muscles.

As I sat up, all of the memories from yesterday came flooding back like a tidal wave. I flopped back onto the mattress.

'_Why can't my life be normal for once?' _I thought as I rubbed my temples, trying to relieve the headache I now had. _'My whole life, turned upside-down and it's all my mother's fault.' _

I reluctantly crawled out of bed and walked over to my bathroom.

'_I can't stay around the house all day.'_ I decided, as I turned the shower on. After I had showered I walked over to my closet and rifled through my clothes.

I picked out my favorite outfit: my Apple Jacks t-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and my blue and yellow canvas sneakers. After I had dressed, I walked out the front door, remembering to lock it, and started down the street.

I stopped in the nearest bakery and grabbed a chocolate donut and a coffee with three creams and four sugars then slowly headed down the street. I was still trying to make sense of the things I had found out yesterday, so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

'_Why didn't my mother ever tell me about him or him about me? I could've had years with him.' _I had a sudden thought that made me stop in my tracks. _'Does he even want to be my father?' _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts and started walking again.

When I finally roused myself from my troubled thoughts, I found myself standing in a park that was a little ways away from my house.

I wandered over to my favorite spot: a bench underneath a large oak tree with a view of the pond.

I sat down and leaned back, taking a large bite out of my donut.

I had quickly finished my donut and was currently thinking about my messed up life for the third time that day. Just then, I felt the bench shift on my right.

I looked over and saw a man, who looked to be in his late twenties, sitting there. He looked over at me. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Guy troubles?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're a teenage girl, sitting alone in the park, moping. Is it guy problems?" he clarified.

I laughed once humorlessly. "I wish." At his raised eyebrow, I continued. "Parent trouble."

He nodded with a grin on his face. "Ah. I've been there." He laughed. "Actually, I'm probably the mayor of there."

He stuck his hand out. "Shawn Spencer."

I looked down at his outstretched hand, then looked at him, and I figured if he had wanted to hurt me, he would've done it by now. I grabbed it. "Brittany Jameson."

When he released my hand, he asked:

"So, Brittany Jameson, what are your parent troubles? Maybe I can help."

I sighed and looked down at my half filled cup of coffee. "I found out that my 'mother' has been lying to me my entire life." I looked at Shawn. "My mom has been single for as long as I can remember. I always asked if she knew who my father was, and every time, she would reply "No." Just recently, I have learned that she did know who he was, and that he has worked at the Santa Barbara Police Department for the last two decades."

Shawn looked sympathetic. "Yikes! This is one thing I can't give you any advice on, except: Don't kill your mother."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it I had been so stressed and miserable in just a short period of time that I needed to just let it all out in a laughing fit.

When I had finally calmed down, I looked at Shawn, who had a large smile on his face.

"Y'know, I do some work for the SBPD; actually I'm the head Psychic of the SBPD. I know pretty much everyone there, maybe I know your dad. Who is he?"

"Carlton Lassiter."

The smile on Shawn's face morphed into a look of pure shock.

"There is no way that you are Lassiter's daughter. He doesn't have kids. He barely tolerates other people." He looked at me with widened eyes.

"Yeah, see, that was something else I forgot to mention. Turns out, my mother dearest, never told him about me."

Shawn started to say something, but his phone started ringing. It sounded like a wooden xylophone.

Shawn held up a finger and pulled out a green iPhone with a green cover on it that said 'PSYCH'.

"Wu Shu's Chinese restaurant. How may I help you?" he answered the phone with a ridiculously fake Chinese accent.

I had a hard time stifling my giggles. Shawn smiled at me as he listened to the person on the other line. I could hear a deep voice, but no words.

"Chief needs us? Alright then, bye. Oh wait, Gus, could you come and pick me up?"

He was quiet for a second.

"Thanks buddy. I'll be at that strange taco place down on Fairway Road. I'll pick you up a burrito."

After he hung up, Shawn stood up and stretched.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

I was a little hesitant to answer. I had just met the guy and he was offering me a ride? Finally, I decided that he was a pretty ok guy.

"Yes, please." I said, standing up. I walked over to the nearest trash can and threw away what remained of my disgustingly cold coffee.

I walked back over to Shawn. "Lead the way."

We walked for a few minutes and chatted about random things.

Finally, we found the taco restaurant. It was called 'El Grande Chihuahua'.

I laughed at the name and waited outside, while Shawn went in to grab Gus a burrito. I only had to wait four minutes before Shawn came out.

After about ten more minutes, a small blue car pulled up beside the curb. Shawn started walking towards it. I assumed it was Gus, so I followed.

The driver, who I saw was a man, rolled down the window.

"Get in, Shawn. Chief Vick is waiting for us." he said impatiently.

"Fine, but Brittany here, needs a ride." Shawn said pointing to me.

I felt my face heat up a little. I hated being put on the spot like that.

"Hi. I'm Brittany Jameson. You must be Gus." I said as Shawn held the back left car door open for me. I thanked him and climbed in.

The driver nodded. "Burton Guster; pleased to meet you."

By this time, Shawn had already gotten in the passenger seat and was buckled up. He turned around in his seat to look at me.

"So…where exactly do you need a lift to?" he asked casually.

I thought about it for a minute. "The police station."

**Ruby: *pouts***

**Genie: What's up with you?**

**Ruby: I worked for hours on that eulogy and it's all gone to waste.**

**Genie: You're sad because I'm not dead and you're upset over the fact you can't give your big speech?**

**Ruby: *nods***

**Brittany: *walks in* Hey, guys. Why the long faces?**

**Shawn: If you had just let me stay in the coffin, she could've said her speech and everyone would've been happy. Plus; I would've finally known what it felt like to be buried alive. How cool would that have been?**

**Brittany: *looks at Shawn* I've…gotta go…anywhere else but here. *backs out slowly***

**Genie: *sighs* Please excuse Shawn's eccentrics and leave us some reviews.**

**Shawn: If you review, you'll get to see me buried alive! *grins manically***

**Ruby: SHAWN!**

**Shawn: *hides*Review!**

**Gus: *walks in* Why is there a coffin in the middle of the room?**


	4. DaddyDaughter Bonding sorta

**Ruby: Why have you neglected to update this story?**

**Genie: What? Am I in an interrogation room? And why am I tied to a chair?**

**Shawn: Shut up and answer the question!**

**Genie: Shawn? You too?**

**Shawn: Don't make us do this the hard way.**

**Genie: Shawn, you're not intimidating, so forget the macho act.**

**Shawn: I am intimidating! *whines***

**Genie: *rolls eyes* Yeah...ok. I'll answer the question if it means that much to you. It wasn't my fault. We got a new computer and the software I needed wasn't loaded. Happy?**

**Ruby: Oh...that's it?**

**Genie: Yup.**

**Ruby: Well...this is awkward.**

**Shawn: You bet it is! And now for the disclaimer: They don't own Psych or me, just the plot and Brittany. Enjoy and we'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

We rode along in an awkward silence. Well, Gus and I did. Shawn just grinned and stared out the window, completely ignoring the annoyed looks Gus kept sending him.

After a few minutes of driving in total silence, Gus broke the tension.

"So...why did you need to go down to the police station?" he asked casually. Gus glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

"I need to see my father. He's a detective for the SBPD."

Gus raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Who is he? Shawn and I work for the Santa Barbra police department on occasion. Maybe we know him."

Just before I answered, through the mirror, I saw Shawn's happy grin turn in to an expectant smirk. That was odd.

"He's Carlton Lassiter." I said, turning my attention back to Gus.

Apparently, that came as a huge shock to Gus because he slammed down on the brakes so hard I hit my head on the back of Shawn's seat , and my seatbelt locked painfully across my lap.

We sat there for a few seconds until Shawn glanced in the mirror and his eyes doubled in size from fear.

"Gus! Start driving now! There's a huge truck coming and I don't feel like being turned into a roadkill pancake!" he yelled.

I started hearing this high-pitched squealing sound and it took me a few seconds to realize that it was Gus screaming. He punched the accelerator and the car lurched forward. I heard the tires screech in protest.

After the car got moving, Gus looked in the mirror, then glared at Shawn.

"Shawn, there was no car!" he growled.

Shawn just shrugged his shoulders. "I know."

"Then why would you scare me half to death for no reason?"

"You were in shock and I didn't want to sit there in the middle of the road."

This was getting too weird for me, so I decided to cut in. "You know, I think I'll walk from here. It's not too far. You can just pull over right here, and I'll be on my way."

Shawn spun around in his seat till he was facing me as best as he could.

"No need to worry. We do this kind of stuff on a daily basis." He spun back around in his chair.

I don't know what scared me more. The fact that this was a regular occurance or the fact he just openly admitted it to an almost complete stranger.

Gus finally recovered from his annoyance with Shawn and his shock to start talking again.

"Is your father really Head Detective Carlton Lassiter?"

Before I could answer, Shawn did it for me. "Yup! You heard right, buddy. We have our own Lassiette."

What did he just call me? "What the hell is a Lassiette?"

"A Lassiette is a daughter of Lassie." Shawn stated matter-of-factly.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"He means Lassiter. Shawn calls him Lassie, which is kind of funny if you think about it."

After that "lovely" conversation, we pulled up in front of the police department. I climbed quickly out of the little blue car. I jogged up the steps and walked inside, barely noticing that Shawn and Gus had walked in behind me.

I couldn't see Carlton...Dad...whatever, anywhere. I turned to the nearest police officer.

"Hey, can you...oh, you're that man that came to my house yesterday. McNab, right?"

He grinned. "Yup! Buzz McNab at your service. What may I help you with, Miss Jameson?"

"I'm trying to find Detective Lassiter. Is he here today?" I glanced around the room through the corner of my eye.

Buzz started laughing, which really confused me. I hadn't said anything funny.

At my confused expression, Buzz clarified: "There is almost never a time when he isn't here. He works around the clock."

Oh. So he's a dedicated workaholic. Interesting.

"Doesn't he get days off?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure he does. He just comes in on those days too."

Ok. Correction: He's not dedicated, but obsessed. Good to know.

"Can you tell me where he is?"

Buzz pointed to the far right corner of the desk spaces. "He's over there. You have a good day, Miss Jameson." Buzz said as he started walking away.

I started walking in the general direction of where Buzz had pointed and soon saw my father sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers spread out across it.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. I got a small response: an irritated sigh.

"Whoever is trying to get my attention, stop and get the hell away from my desk." he ordered without so much as looking up.

I cleared my throat again, trying to get him to look up.

"Look, when I say get the hell away from my desk I mean..." he finally saw me.

I gave him a small wave. "Hi. Can...can you talk?"

Lassiter shot up from his desk, then tried to play it cool after he knocked about half of his papers onto the floor.

"Yeah, sure. I've got some time. "

I nodded. "We can go talk over some lunch. If that's alright."

"Sure. We can take my car." He said as he grabbed his jacket and grabbed his keys.

We walked quickly and silently out to the parking lot. Lassiter led the way to a sleek, black, Ford Fusion and opened the passenger door for me. He walked around to his side and slid in, starting the car. I hopped in and slammed the door behind me.

We rode in silence until we pulled up in front of a cafe/diner called The Railway Cafe. It looked a little outdated, but not horrible. After we had both hopped out of the car, Lassiter held the door to the diner open for me. There was an expected strong scent of greasy food as we walked iin.

I led the way to a back corner booth where we wouldn't be disturbed or seen easily. I slid in one booth and Lassiter slid in the one across from me. He attempted to look casual, but he just ended up looking awkward. The tension between us was so thick, I was almost surprised we couldn't see it.

"So...what exactly should I call you? Lassiter, Carlton...Dad?" The last name I hoped he wouldn't pick. It was too strange just suggesting it. For now, anyway.

Lassiter's eyes widened at the last suggestion. "N-no. No. Carlton is fine."

I nodded. "Carlton it is. Exactly how long have you been a detective?"

"I've been a detective for ten years. It's a difficult job, but I enjoy putting scumbags in jail and making the streets a safer place." As he spoke, Carlton sat a little straighter, which I didn't think was possible because he was already straight as a board. "Enough about me, what do you enjoy?"

"Umm...I like to go running every chance I get. I like being by myself and reading, and I work part-time at the Last Bite Diner."

Our waitress came to our table. She had on a soft yellow shirt and black capris. Her nametag read "Elise."

"Hi, my name is Elise. What can I get you?" She asked, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake." I said, looking up at her. She wrote down my order on a little notepad then turned to Carlton.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich and a coffee." Lassiter said.

"Okay, your orders will be right out." Elise smiled and walked away.

We were quiet for a few seconds before Carlton, thankfully, broke the silence between us.

"Why is it called the Last Bite?"

"Oh, it's called the Last BIte Diner because if you eat their corndogs, it'll be the last bite of food you ever eat. That actually happened to one of their customers."I said with a completely straight face

Carlton's face stated turning red. "Those lowlifes killed a person with their food? I'll have the restaurant shut down and place them under arrest." Carlton got angrier by the second. The few people around were starting to stare.

"Carlton, relax. I was just joking." I said, attempting to calm him down.

"Oh..." That was all he said and he calmed down almost instantly.

Note to self: Self, no murder jokes around him.

Luckily, Elise decided to come at that exact moment with our food. She placed our meals in front of us.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can I get three creams and four sugars?" Carlton asked.

Elise raised an eyebrow. "Alright." She walked away for a few seconds and came back with the sugars and creams., then she left for a final time.

As Carlton poured the cream into his coffee, I spoke.

"You drink your coffee the same way I do."

He looked up at me. "Really? I guess that's one thing we have in common." He dumped in the sugar.

I started eating my burger, not realizing how hungry I had been.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave your mother's house?" Carlton asked. he looked a little uncomfortable.

I took a sip of my milkshake before answering. "Umm...well, she's not exactly the motherly type. Actually, that's putting it mildly. Like I said yesterday, she's overbearing and rude. She's almost never home, doing who the hell knows what. Quite frankly I've had a gut full of her. So I decided to start saving some money and get my own place, and last month, I moved out. Currently I live down on Fairway Road."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said quietly. "But, as a minor, you can't live on your own. You have to live with a parent or a legal guardian."

I sighed. "Well, considering my only choice is to move back in with her, I'm not liking my options right now."

We got silent again. The two of us seemed to be developing a pattern. Awkward silence, slightly steady conversation, awkward sentence, and back to silence.

"I'll try to find you a suitable solution, Brittany." Carlton said, looking me in the eye. "Just to change the subject, how did you get down to the police station earlier? If you live on Fairway that's about a twenty minute drive."

"I took a walk in the park this morning and hitched a ride with a guy I met."

"You got in the car with a complete stranger?" Carlton asked incredulously. "Do you know how many people get kidnapped that way?"

"He seemed like a nice enough guy." I shrugged.

"What is his name?"

"Shawn Spencer."

Carlton stiffened and his left eye started twitching.

What did I say? All I said was I hitched a ride with with a guy named Shawn Spencer.

"He also said something about being a psychic for the police and judging by the look on your face, I'm assuming that he was telling the truth."

"Yes, Spencer does work for the police department from time to time, but do I think he's really a psychic? No." He relaxed some, but his eye hadn't fully stopped twitching.

By this time, I had just finished my burger and I was downing the last bit of vanilla milkshake. Carlton had long since finshed eating. Elise came back with our check.

I reached into my pocket for some money, but Lassiter had already paid for the meal and had given Elise a tip.

"Ready to go?" Carlton asked, already standing.

I nodded and stood as well. "Let's go."

We left the diner quickly. The two of us had made some progress. Not much, but it was a start.

**Genie: Awww! Daddy-Daughter bonding!**

**Shawn: *gags***

**Brittany: *slaps Shawn's head* Don't be rude.**

**Genie: As always we would love for you to leave reviews. We would love to hear your comments. I'm forgetting something...what was it? Oh yeah! SHAWN! UNTIE ME!**

**Shawn: Uhhh...See ya next time! Review! *runs away***


	5. Churros and Solutions

**Shawn: We of the "You Try Being Lassie's Daughter" cast regret to infor you that this story is being terminated, effective immediately. We know that this new may come as a shock, but it was inevitable-"**

**Genie: Shawn! Why are you trying to scare our readers? I know I've been gone for a while, but do you really have to tell them it's over?**

**Shawn: Well, what else am I supposed to do all by myself? You've been gone forever and I'm BORED! What have you been doing for months?**

**Ruby: *walks in* I can answer that with one word, stu: Life.**

**Shawn: Stu? I'm Shawn the Awesomely Epic!**

**Ruby: *rolls eyes* Stu ain't just short for Stuart, STUpid.**

**Genie: Well said. Now, a note to all readers. I will try my hardest to update much sooner than once every-**

**Shawn: Millenia?**

**Genie: *glares* -every few months. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but like Ruby said, life got in the way. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of "You Try Being Lassie's Daughter".**

**Disclaimer: *checks ownership of Psych* Damn, still don't own it. But I do own Brittany and any other characters I feel the need to invent. **

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Carlton and I rode around for the rest of the afternoon, just chatting and learning more about each other. We had missed out of fifteen years and I hoped we wouldn't miss any more.<p>

Sometime later in the afternoon, Carlton looked down at his watch while we were stopped at a traffic light.

"It's a little after six thirty. I need to get back down to the station." He said in a way that sounded like he actually regretted going back to work. From what Buzz had told me earlier, Carlton seemed to live, eat and breathe his job. Maybe he actually liked spending time with me.

"Alright then. Well, I guess you could drop me off at home." I said, trying to keep the disappiontment out of my voice. I don't think I did a convincing job because he glanced over at me through the corner of his eye.

"Well, you could hang out around the station for a little while if you want, and I could take you home later this evening." He suggested; I eagerly agreed. "Great, I'll be finished aound eight."

The light turned green and with a grin on his face, Carlton sped off towards the police department.

* * *

><p>Carlton held the door open for me as we headed into he cool air conditioning of the Sanata Barbara police department.<p>

Shawn and Gus were, surprisingly, still there, and even more surprising, they were having a rolling desk chair race through the building. Shawn laughed as he sped in front of me, but Gus and I weren't so lucky. He crashed right into me, knocking the both of us to the ground. I landed on top of Gus and the chair landed on top of me.

"SPENCER!" Carlton bellowed after he helped me up. His face was rapidly turning bright red. I know it's not very healthy for him to raise his blood pressure that quickly. I'll have to find a way for him to stay calmer. Shawn meeky poked his head around the corner he had just taken.

"Lassie! Sorry, didn't see ya there." He rolled over to us and looked at me. "Sorry, Rin Tin Tin." He apologized. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

Before I could say anything about the bad nickname, Lassiter started yelling at Shawn.

"Are you really that stupid, Spencer? You nearly ran Brittany and me over. Mr. Guster _did_ run her over, and you are causing a disturbance." I noticed that everyone within a ten foot radius had frozen on the spot, kept quiet and stared at my angered father.

Shawn just grinned up at Carlton. "But, Lassie, _I _am not causing a disturbance. _You _are."

I swear to you, Carlton's face started turning purple and he had this muderous expression in his eye that, even though it wasn't directed at me, scared the crap out of me. Everyone heard what Shawn said and quickly resumed working without saying a word. Honestly, had this been a different situation, I would've laughed.

I glanced over at Gus, who was standing off to my right. "Does he always antagonize Carlton like that?" I whispered.

Gus shrugged. "Eh, yeah. I think that he enjoys seeing how quickly he can turn Lassiter's face a different color." As Gus spoke, Shawn saluted Carlton and shoved himself backwards in the rolling chair. He managed to roll about ten feet before hitting the corner of a desk and falling out of the chair.

I laughed as he scrambled to his feet, trying to regain his balance. Gus walked over and picked up the chair. After he slapped Shawn on the back of the head, Gus dragged him off in some other direction.

Me, being the ever nosy person I was, followed them. I heard Gus' hushed whispers just before I rounded a corner leading to the file room.

"Shawn, you have got to quick antagonizing Lassiter. You're already on thin ice with him because of you psychicness, that isn't even real!"

My eyes widened when I heard that bit of news. I wasn't too sold on the idea of psychics, but I was seriously considering it. Now...not so much.

"Dude, it's not like they're ever gonna figure it out. Besides, I've helped them with so many cases, they wouldn't fire us just because Lassie had his panties in a twist." Shawn laughed.

I decided to make my prescence known. "Hey, guys!" I waved. Shawn and Gus immediately ceased speaking and plastered fake smiles on their faces. Well, Gus' was fake, Shawn's just looked overly goofy, like his normal smile.

"Hey, Bunji." Shawn greeted.

"It's Benji, Shawn." Gus corrected automatically.

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn argued then turned back to me.

"So...how well do you think Chief Vick would take it if she ever learned that you weren't really a psychic?" I asked nonchalantly.

Gus' originally cheerful expression dropped into a mask of shock and disbelief while Shawn just tried to laugh it off.

"What? Me, not psychic? Psssht." Shawn scoffed like it was the craziest idea in the world.

I had a sly grin on my face. "Why, Mister Spencer, would you try to lie to me? I have very reliable sources of finding things out."

"Alright, I'm not really a psychic." Shawn admitted. He still had a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, duh. But from what Carlton has told me, you have solved some dang-near impossible cases. How?"

Gus was the one to answer this question. "Shawn here is hyper observant and notices the smallest of details while also putting his photographic memory to use. I use my business background and connections to help out with the cases as well."

"Don't forget the Super Sniffer." Shawn piped up.

"The what?" I asked, thoroughly confused. What the hell was a Super Sniffer and why did it sound like a failed vacuum brand?

"He means my uncany ability to smell and identify various scents that most people couldn't." Gus explained.

Okay. One of them was a hyper observant and hyper fake psychic while the other was a super smelling businessman. They could be one of those side attractions at the carnival. "Psycho and The Super Sniffer".

"How-" I started to ask, but stopped when I heard footsteps behind us. "Maybe we should go somewhere else besides the Police Department to talk. Wouldn't want anyone to overhear us, would we?"

"We could go to Psych." Shawn suggested; Gus nodded in agreement.

"What's Psych?"

"It's our hangout." Shawn said at the same time Gus said, "It's our office." They looked at each other and started arguing.

"Hangout."

"Office."

"Hangout!"

"Office!"

"It's both!" I yelled, not even knowing what exactly they were arguing about. "How about you show me and I'll be the judge?" I suggested.

Shawn glanced over at Gus and at the same time they said: "Okay."

"Awesome! Let me just tell Carlton where I'm going."

"Alright, meet us by the little blue car from earlier." Gus said just before he and Shawn walked away.

I quickly navigated my way around the Police Department back to Carlton's desk, where he was, once again, staring at papers.

"Hey, Carlton?" I said, getting his attention. He looked up at me the second he heard my voice.

"Hey, Brittany. What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly. Wow, talk about a 180 from earlier where his face turned purple form screaming.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Shawn and Gus at Psych for a while, okay?"

I saw the slight tense of his jaw. He really did not like those two. I'm gonna have to ask how they piss him off so quickly.

"... me if you plan on going anywhere else." Carlton finshed.

"Huh?" I missed the first bit of what he said. Oops.

"I said: you can go with them only if you tell me if you plan on going anywhere else." He repeated sounding a bit annoyed and a bit amused.

"Will do." I saluted. I turned on my heel and ran towards the exit and out to the parking lot. True to their word, Shawn and Gus were in the small blue car, engine already running.  
>"Let's go." I said after slamming the door shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Gus pulled up in front of a plain lookng building: short, one story white walls, single bright green door and a long window that normally wouldn't have stood out, but this one did. Why? Because it had a flourecent green PSYCH logo printed across the length of the window.<p>

I chose not to comment on the bold lettering that faced the beach as we walked in.

Inside was a very large, divided room. One half looked similar to an office with two desks- one neat and one very cluttered- a telephon on a side tablee, and a small kitchenette complete with coffee maker.

The other half of the room looked like a guy's college dorm room. Wide screen tv mounted on the wall with plush looking armchairs in front, large couch in the corner, and various things strewn about; things that Gus was not particualrly pleased about.

"Shawn, why did you clutter this place up again? I just cleaned it last night!" Gus growled as he began picking up the discarded items off of the floor. At one point, he picked up a once white, but was curently a dirty looking brown sock, thinking it was a stained wash towel. Gus threw it to the side in disgust. "Why do you have nasty looking and smelling socks in here?" He demanded, wiping his hands on his pants leg.

Shawn completely ignored him and turned to me. "So, is this place an office or a hangout?"

"I think it's resembling a junkyard." Gus grumbled quietly.

"I think it's a college dorm with office furniture stuffed in." I replied honestly with a shrug. "My turn." I flopped down into a big brown recliner.

Shawn and Gus dropped onto the couch and stared at me with an identicle intense expression across their faces. "We're listening." They said in unison.

"First off, that's creepy." I pointed to the two of them. "Second, how did you get mixed up in lying to the police and pretending to be a psychic?"

Shawn leaned back, getting comfortable. "It all started when I was about to get arrested for giving the police some help. I called in tips on crimes and it helped, but at one point Lassie began to think that the only way I could've known any of that stuff was if I was on the inside, which I wasn't. I was about to get in serious muju mic gumbo when I decided to pretend that I was psychic."

"He's actually just hyper observant." Gus piped up. "Once they let him go, Shawn dragged me into his lie and we've just been keeping it up ever since."

"Now, Miss Lassie Two, what's your story?" Shawn asked, steepling his fingers.

It was my turn to lean back and get comfortable.

"Well, my mom and Carlton were married for a short while, but they separated shortly after their marriage started failing. Mommy Dearest quickly realized that she was pregnant and decided to keep me a secret from him and him a secret from me." I scoffed at her stupidity. "I grew up in...well, let's just say not the best of lifestyles. The Wicked Witch quickly became a royal pain, coming home drunk, or otherwise pissed and didn't exactly paint a picture of the stereotypical mother. Putting up with sixteen years of her crap, I left; suddenly and quickly. I've been living on my own for about five months now, working at a tiny diner making minimum wage and was pretty content until yesterday when my life decided to board a roller coaster by meeting my dad."

We all sat in silence after I'd finished my story. It was beginning to make me feel really uncomfortable, like I'd revealed too much.

"That...was not what I was expecting." Gus said finally.

I gave a short laugh. "What'd you think? That it would be filled with rainbows and sprinkles?"

"No, I was thinking it would have explosions and mexican desserts." Shawn said randomly, earning a raised eyebrow from me and an exasperated sigh from Gus. But, thanks to his comment the tension was, thankfully, broken.

"So...what do you guys do when you're not lying to the police or solving crimes?"

"Various things really. I'm a pharmaceutical representative mainly, while Shawn here is a..."

"A guy who enjoys eating churros!" Shawn interrupted. "Speaking of which. Brittany, have you ever tasted the delacacy that is the churro?" He perched on the edge of the armchair with his feet tucked underneath him.

"No. And I honestly don't understand your obsession of them either."

Gus and Shawn gave a collective gasp. "Gus. Car. Keys. Now."

Gus was already out of his seat and on his way out the door. "We are going to enlighten you to the wonderous experience of eating churros!"

I laughed at their excitement and followed Shawn out the door.

We drove back to the Grande Chihuahua, while listening to Shawn's continuous chant of "Churros, churros!"

Gus ordered enough churros for the three of us and gave one to me. He and Shawn stared intently at me as I held the fried sugary snack. "Guys, it's just a dessert. I laughed just before I took a bite. Honestly, it was delicious, but I decided to have fun with them.

"I've had better." I shrugged and pushed it away, trying not to burst out laughing at the identical expression of horror on their faces. After a few seconds of watching them, I started laughing, outing the joke. "Relax, I'm kidding! It's great."

Their faces relaxed. "Don't do that again!" Shawn pretended to grasp at his heart.

I glanced at a nearby clock and noticed that it was seven forty-three. "Hey, can you drop me back off at the police station? Carlton said he'd take me home."

Gus shoved the last bite of his second churro in his mouth and stood up. "Ready when you are." We hopped back into the Blueberry and drove the five minutes back to the police station where Carlton was walking down the front steps, car keys in hand.

"You can let me out here, guys." Carlton looked up as the Blueberry coasted to a stop along the sidewalk. "Thanks, guys!" I called as I slammed the door shut. The tires crunched on the gravel as Shawn and Gus drove away. Through the back window, I saw Shawn lean over at honk the horn twice just before they sped away. I chuckled to myself, turning back to my father.

"Let's go." Carlton smiled as we walked the rest of the way to his car. We rode in a comfortable silence. The only sound to be heard was the car's engine humming. Streetlights zipped overhead as we drove under them.

We rolled to a stop in front of the dingy apartment complex that I call "home." I opened the door to hop out, but Carlton's voice dragged me back in.

"I don't like this neightborhood very much. And I don't like the idea of you being here without protection." He opened the glove compartment and pulled out an automatic pistol. "That is a Glock 22. Standard issue for police officers and I want you to have it." He pulled it out and handed it to me. "Don't go to the door without it from now on, or at least until you move out from here. I'll be thinking of better arangements for the time being."

"Thanks, for everything, Carlton." I said sincerly, opening the door once again.

"You're welcome. Good night, Brittany. I'll come check on you in the morning." I shut the door behind me and walked back to my apartment. Apartment 5B was calling my name. This day was long and it's not over yet.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor and opened my door. The sight of my simple living room furniture and my small kitchen put a small smile on my face. It wasn't much, but it was mine. I made some spaghetti for dinner, but only after I placed the Glock in my nightstand. Once I was finished eating, I cleaned up and collapsed on my bed. I barely noted that it was a little after ten just as my eyelids slid shut.

* * *

><p>I was awakened by a loud thudding sound. At first I thought it was my upstairs neighbors stomping around when I realized that the sound was too close to be shoes on the floor above me. After a second of calculation, I noticed that it was a persistant thudding sound coming form my living room: the front door.<p>

Scrambling, I grabbed the gun and made my way silently down the hall, my finger poised over the trigger. The clock above the kitchen doorway said 11:20. Who the heck would be pounding on my door at this hour? the pounding continued, but that could've either ben the person at he door or my heartbeat in my ears. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door quietly and yanked it open, pointingmy gun at the head of whoever was on the otherside of the door.

"Tell me you aren't holding the gun like that!" The voice of my father complained.

"Carlton?" I whisper shrieked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were a murderer or something!" But it didn't appear that he was paying any mind to what I was saying because he just gently grabbed the gun from me and proceeded to show me the correct way of holding it.

"The way you were holding it wouldn't have done much except fatigue your wrist." He held the gun the way I had been earlier.

"Carlton?" Still didn't hear me. I closed the door behind him so that my neightbors wouldn't be able to see in.

"But if you rotate your left hand like so," He adjusted the left hand up and clamped it over his right. "then you'll have better stability and accuracy in the shot."

"Carlton?" Why was he here at eleven thirty?

"Now, if you have a revolver, you'd hold it like thi-"

"CARLTON!" He turned to look at me. Finally. "I just pointed a gun at your head and you're just giving me lessons on how to shoot! I could've shot you!"

"Not with the way your hands were shaking. At most you probably would have shot my shoulder, giving me a flesh wound." Carlton stated with a shrug.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Not to be rude, but why are you here at this hour?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I found suitable living arangements, if you'd like them."

That fast? "Where?"

"Well...you'd come and...live with me." He said almost awkwardly, but not quite.

"Me? Come live with you?" I asked slowly, trying make sure I'd heard correctly.

"Yes. Although, I completely understand if you said no. I mean,it's not that I wouldn't want you to come and stay with me, but we just recently found out that I'm your father and things could potentially be awkward between us." He started rambling.

"Carlton, it's fine. I'd love to come stay with you." His shoulders relaxed slightly and a small smile graced his aging features. Then, a thought hit me like a freight train. "Would you be opposed to an idea I have?"

"I suppose it would depend on the idea." He said slowly after a moment's hesitation.

"I don't want any connection to the woman who gave birth to me other than blood. I don't want her in any aspect of my life, including my name."

"I'm not following."

"I don't want to carry around the name Jameson anymore. I want to be a Lassiter." I didn't have to wait long for his answer because he grabbed me in a hug, which totally surprised both of us.

When he pulled away a few seconds later, he was smiling but not as large as I'd imagined. Before I could ask why, he answered. "We have to get your mother to sign over custody of you to me."

"Leave that to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Genie: So, just a heads up, Brittany's mother will be making an appearance in the next chapter.<strong>

**Shawn: Dun, dun, duuuuun!**

**Brittany: Do you really have to do that?**

**Shawn: Lemme think...YES! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Genie: Ignoring them. So, anyways, please review!**

**Shawn: Because reviews are like churros and hugs!**

**Brittany: So leave us some love and we'll see you next time when my mother visits!**


	6. Grim Reaper and Targets

**Shawn: ...**

**Gus: *blink***

**Brittany: *yawn***

**Shawn: Any of you got anything to say?**

**Genie: Nope.**

**Brittany: I've got nothing.**

**Shawn: ...CHURRO!**

**Everyone: *looks at Shawn***

**Shaw,: Hey, you guys weren't offering anything up. Genie, aren't you the orchestrator of this whole story? You say something.**

**Genie: *raises hands* Don't look at me! I'm just as blank as you are.**

**Gus: Well, since we're about as interesting as a box of raisins, why don't you read the next chapter and we'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, but if I did, that would be AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, I knew I had to make a, hopefully short, call that I knew I'd dread. A call to my mother.<p>

I took my time making my bed and getting ready for the day, trying to put off the inevitable, but once I'd wasted two and a half hours doing what I could normally do in thirty minutes, I decided to bite the bullet and get it over with.

Dialing the familiar number, I let it ring seven times and was about to hang up when I heard the phone on the other side being picked up.

"Hello?" Her loud voice crackled through the receiver.

"Camille, this is Brittany." I stated with absolutely no emotion in my voice. "I have a request that only you can do, then that'll be the last you ever hear from me."

"What request?" She asked warily.

"I'll tell you when I see you later today at 2:30."

"Where do I meet you?"

"I'll be at the Last Bite." I hung up before I had to hear her any more than I already had. I then picked up the phone again and called the number that Carlton had given me before he left last night. Something told me it was his personal cell number.

It only rang twice before he picked it up. "Carlton Lassiter speaking."

"Hey, Carlton, it's Brittany. Camille will be meeting us in an hour at the Last Bite diner. Can you come pick me up?"

"Actually, I can't. I've got something I need to finish up. If I work quickly , I should only be ten minutes late. Still want me to bring the papers?" Carlton said apologetically.

"Yes. And, don't worry, I'll just bike over. See you in an hour?"

"I'll be there. Remember to take the Glock with you."

"I will. Bye!" I hung up and looked around my apartment. What was I suppossed to do to kill an hour's worth of time? My apartment was freshly cleaned and I had no laundry to do. Out of ideas, I grabbed my bike, stuffed the gun into the waistband of my jeans, and started peddling down the street.

It was a very bright day where the sun beat down on the streets and cut through the swaying branches of the sparse trees. There was a slight breeze in the summer air that smelled like the flowers blooming in pots along the neighborhood. I smiled and lost myself in the moment.

After what felt like only a few minutes, my phone alarm went off, signalling it was time to meet the Grim Reaper...err my mom.

* * *

><p>I locked my bike into the bike rack and unbuckled my helmet. I checked my watch. I was five minutes late. Oh, well. As I shook my hair out, I saw my mom's silver Toyota Camry slide into a parking space across the lot. I hurried inside before she had a chance to spot me outside. In reality, I was just prolonging us meeting.<p>

I sat at the nearest table- a booth with torn seats and an off balanced table- and stared at the door expectantly. The bell on the door jingled and she was in.

Thankfully, we share almost no likeness, save for my hair and chin. Her blonde hair was sleek and shiny ending just above the shoulders. Her green eyes were hidden by very large sunglasses, while her feet were perched in bright blue high heels. I think it was an effort to make herself seem taller than her normal five-foot-two. But even with her heels, I was still taller.

'Here we go.' I stood up from the booth, earning her attention. "Camille, over here."

She clip-clopped over to the opposite side of the booth and slid in. "Why did you ask me to come here?" She demanded in a clipped tone as she slid her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Because, I want you to sign over your legal custody of me."

Her eyes narrowed. "And who would I be signing them over to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me think about that, who would I want to be responsible for my life? Oh yeah, how about my father?" Calming down and not getting on her bad side would be helpful, but being sarcastic and angry sounds more appealing. She deserves this and more for making me miss out on years worth of memories with my dad that I'll never get back.

"Don't you dare start getting snippy with me, young lady."

I gave a harsh laugh. "What gives you the right to order me?"

"I'm your mother! I have all the right!" She was getting flustered.

I leaned forward, keeping my voice cold and quiet. "You gave up that right years ago. A mother would take care of her children, not let them fend for themselves until they got fed up and left. A mother wouldn't have let me leave. A mother wouldn't have made me _want_ to leave. You are _not _my mother."

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when the bell over the door rang again. It was Carlton. I leaned back and breathed a small sigh of relief.

His eyes quickly scanned the small restaurant and landed on us. He smiled at me, but then his eyes landed on Camille and his face dropped of all emotion. Carlton walked over to us. "Camille." He greeted cordially as he slid in beside me. He placed his briefcase on the floor beside his right foot.

"Carlton." She greeted stiffly. "It's been a long ti-"

"Let's cut the crap and get down to business. We all know why we're here." He interrupted.

"Now I remember where she gets her attitude from." Camille said, glaring slightly at the two of us. I let a smug smirk slide onto my face.

"I'd rather have attitude than be careless like _some _people." I crossed my arms. Carlton gave me a warning glance that said: "Don't piss her off."

Too late.

"Camille, you have provided inadiquate care for your daughter, _our _daughter, and I could have a warrent for your arrest for child endangerment." Carlton said evenly, but I could see a fire in his ice blue eyes. He was beyond pissed. "But, I am willing to negotiate."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Camille hissed.

"No, I am only letting you know your options." He sighed. "You've changed, Camille. You've put our daughter at risk because she moved out. Did you know she moved to one of the _worst_ places around here? I wouldn't go over there unless I absolutely had to, and not without at least one weapon. But she," He pointed to me. "has no choice."

Camille was silent.

"Sign her over to me, or I will contest it in court, and make no mistake, I _will_ win." At this time, he had pulled up his briefcase and was already working on the locks.

7-4-8-2 and 5-9-0-3. I don't know why I noticed it, but oh well.

Carlton pulled out a neat stack of official looking papers and a blue ball-point pen. He held the pen out to Camille. "Last chance."

Camille eyed us for a moment. Her gaze on me lasted longer than the one on Carlton. Quietly, she grabbed the pen, slid the papers over, and scribbled out her name in her normal messy scrawl.

I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. It was done. I would never have to bother with her ever again.

"Thank you." Carlton said, replacing the papers and pen in his briefcase, snapping the locks shut. He stood and held his hand out for me. I took it, and walked away without glancing back once.

* * *

><p>I rode my bike home, with Carlton following at a safe distance, and dropped it off, locking it inside my apartment. The entire ride home, I was in a daze. I felt as if the world had been lifted off of my shoulders and thrown over the horizon, never to be seen again. A wide smile was frozen on my face as I climbed into Carlton's car.<p>

"Where to first?" He asked as he pulled out into the near deserted street.

"Courthouse." I didn't need to elaborate because he knew what I wanted: to get rid of my last tie to Camille.

You know that phrase "This is the first day of the rest of your life?" That's exactly what I was feeling when we pulled up to the courthouse.

Honestly, it all passed in a blur. We waited for what felt like ages, but at the same time only a few seconds in a very bland looking waiting room. A plain cream color was painted on the walls with minimal decorations consisting of cheap paintings and black and white photographs of random people. We waited for our turn, faking interest in the the photos as we sat in squeaky leather seats. Once we were ushered in, we signed the mountain of papers and before I knew it, we were already out the door and back into Carlton's car.

Aparently, I was still in a daze after we'd been riding for a while because I was snapped out of it by Carlton's hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I asked: Did you want to go back down to the Police Station today and let me show you how to shoot?"

Of course that's his first question to me after I have almost taken on his name.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I pulled my Glock from my waistband and pointed it at the target in front of me. "Am I finally holding this right?" I nearly whined. We've been here for nearly an hour and I still couldn't hold the gun one-hundred percent correctly.<p>

"Not quite. Your left hand is tilted a bit too far down." Carlton once again, pulled his gun up to eye level and let loose three shots into the target, hitting two in the chest and one in the head. "You try again."

I sighed and leveled my gun again, but this time, I was saved by a voice.

"Carlton? You down here?" A young blonde woman, who couldn't have been much older than me it seemed, was walking down the steps over to Carlton. Detective...Julie? No, that's not right. Juliet!

"Yeah, what do you want?" He glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"Chief Vick needs to see you in her office."

Carlton shoved his gun back into the hoister on his belt and looked apologetically at me. "I'll be right back." He told me just before he disappeared up the steps.

An awkward silence settled over Detective Juliet and me.

Fortunately, she was the one to break it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Brittany L... Jameson." I said, hating my name.

"Oh, you were here about the Carlos Vendetti case a few days ago." she said, recognition sparking in her ocean blue eyes. "I'm Juliet O'Hara." She held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her outstretched hand.

"Why did Carlton bring you down here? That's not like him at all to bring anyone with him."

He must be down here a lot if it's so known that he likes to be alone. I wonder what he does to get everyone to leave him be.

"I think I'm a...an exception, if you will." I answered carefully.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm his daughter."

Again, I get an astonished expression when I say that to someone. Is it really that hard to believe?

"His...daughter?"

"It's honestly too long a story for right now. And right now, I'm trying to hold this stupid gun correctly." I held it up and checked my hold.

"I see what the problem is, if you'd like help." Juliet offered.

"Be my guest." I shrugged.

Juliet donned the protective eyewear and earwear before pulling out her own gun. "What you want to do, is hold it tightly with your right hand and clamp your left hand over it." SHe demonstrated and waited for me to copy.

I did. "Like this?"

"Almost. Readjust your left hand until it's covering only the lower half of your right hand. Very good, now shoot."

I emptied the chamber into the target's upper torso and one right in between the eyes.

"SWEET!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn: *claps* Very well done! Bravo! Endcore!<strong>

**Gus: Shawn, It's "encore" not "endcore".**

**Shawn: I've heard it both ways.**

**Genie: Well, there it was, the sixth chapter. Leave me a shout out on your opinion! Don't be afraid of constructive criticism.**

**Brittany: In the next chapter, I finally become a Lassiter and then we get to the crazy day that was mentioned waaaaaay back when.**

**Gus: So leave us some reviews...**

**Genie: And vote in the poll.**

**Brittany: We'll see ya next time!**

**Shawn: And bring Churros!**


	7. New Lassie & Sneaking Around

**Shawn: *hums Mission: Impossible theme***

**Genie: Shawn, what the hell are you doing?**

**Shawn: Shh! *darts around* I'm a spy; you'll blow my cover!**

**Genie: Right...and I'm Justin Bei-**

**Gus: *clamps hand over Genie's mouth* Do NOT say his name!**

**Genie: *muffled* Why not?**

**Gus: Because, he'll appear!**

**Genie: Any- *pulls hand off mouth* Anyway, ignore our insane bantering and enjoy the next installment of You Try Being Lassie's Daughter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Genie: *steals rights to Psych* Mwahahaha!**

**Random Government Agent: *lights match***

**Genie: Wait... what are you doing with that match?**

**Random Government Agent: *burns rights to Psych***

**Genie: *shrugs* I tried.**

* * *

><p>It took nearly two months for the paperwork of my name change to go through the system, but it was worth the wait because I am no longer a Jameson. My legal name is now Brittany Danielle Lassiter.<p>

Right now it is 7:23 on May twenty-third and I am currently relaxing on my new bed in my dad's house.

Yeah, you heard me. I just finished moving from my dump masquarading as an apartment to my dad's simple two bedroom house, and man was I loving it!

I sighed happily as I stood from my bed and dressed in the first things my hands landed on: my worn,light blue jeans, a neon green shirt with a pineapple on it, and a pair of beat-up converse.

Opening my bedroom door, I could smell Carlton's fresh brewed, full strength coffee. Most likely, he was drinking it loaded down with cream and sugar as usual.

I stepped into the kitchen and stopped short. Carlton was sitting at the table, newspaper in one hand and a bizzare coffee mug in his other. It was a plain white color, but the handle was shaped exactly like the back half of an automatic pistol.

"Good morning." He called cheerfully, glancing up from his paper.

I didn't answer because I was still staring at his mug, trying to figure out where he would buy something like that and why would he would want to.

"Brittany?" Carlton asked, looking at me with confusion. "What are you staring at?"

"Your mug." I nodded towards the aforementioned object. He looked down at it, then back up at me.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It... never mind." I shook my head and grabbed a bowl from the cabinets and began pouring in a nice amount of Cocoa Crispies.

"I've got to head in to work a bit earlier today, you want to tag along?" Carlton asked, setting down his paper, looking at me over his coffee mug. "Would you want to come to work with me today?"

"'Ef, fir" I said through a mouthful of cereal. He raised a disaproving eyebrow at me. I swallowed my mouthful of cereal and tried again. "Yes, sir."

"Well, hurry up because I've got to get going in about fifteen minutes." Carlton had already drained the last bit of his coffee and was sticking it in the sink.

I shovelled my cereal into my mouth, not caring how I looked, then I drained the bowl of it's contents. "Be right back!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to my room.

I yanked my blue iPod out of it's charger and shoved it into my small over the shoulder bag that I now carried everywhere. It held everything I needed or might need that day: iPod, emergency cell phone, sunglasses, pepper spray. The usual.

I shoved my red phone into my front pocket and shoved my knife in it's sheath on my hip before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Never go unprepared and never go unarmed. Dad's favorite saying.

"I'm ready!" I yelled, grabbing one last item for a prank I was going to pull on Shawn. I rushed out of my room and into the hallway only to skirt to a stop to avoid plowing Carlton over, who was opening the front door.

"Sorry!"

He just chuckled quietly and waited for me to walk out the door. Once outside, he locked the door behind us and we were cruising down the street in Carlton's black car which I have named: Black Ops.

As we rode around Santa Barbara in Black Ops, my mind began to wander. Over the last two months, a lot had changed. Juliet became like the big sister I never had, but always wanted. She helped me practice my shooting nearly everday.

Shawn and Gus, well, they became like big brothers/crazy uncles that you don't know whether or not to laugh or send them to the crazy farm. Gus is obviously the more mature of the two, but not by much. Shawn and I had started a sort of prank war as of late. Gus refused to sink down to our level, but he didn't try to stop us.

Last week Shawn had pranked me badly and I was hoping to get him back today.

He called up my dad one night when I was staying a bit late at the library and told him that I had tried to make out with him. I came home to a furious Carlton, who was about ready to lock me up in a cage for the rest of my life. It took me nearly an hour of calming Carlton down and explaining that Shawn was just being an idiot, as usual. Carlton looked ready to murder Shawn after that. Actually, after that, the next time he saw Shawn, he threatened to remove...certain parts if he ever did that again.

"Brittany? The car's stopped." Carlton said, slightly tapping my shoulder. Oops! Guess I was staring out the window longer than I thought.

"Sorry!" I laughed as I opened my door. I heard him close his door as I jogged up the steps into Santa Barbara's police department. Buzz high-fived me as I stepped through the door.

"Hey, Buzz!"

"Good morning, Brittany. Shawn and Gus are over there." He pointed over towards Carlton's desk.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I ran that way. I saw Gus leaning against Carlton's desk, looking very relaxed. Shawn had made himself at home in Carlton's large, plush, desk chair.

"Mornin' Lil Lassie!" Shawn waved.

I opened my mouth to ask him to not call me Lil Lassie, when Carlton came up behind me and cleared his throat.

"Spencer, it's too early for you to start pissing me off." He sighed.

"Then, don't be." Shawn said, relaxing even further into Carlton's shair by putting his hands behind his head.

"Spencer..." Carlton groaned as he went around his desk and practically dumped Shawn out of his chair.

"Lassiter, Spencer, Guster, you are needed in my office for a confidential meeting." Chief Vick commanded from beside me. I looked over at her and smiled, which she returned. Her attention on me was quick lived as she said one more word before turning on her heel: Now.

"I'll be right back, Britt." Carlton gave me a quick one-armed hug before heading off.

Shawn and Gus each ruffled my hair as they walked past. I noticed Shawn's flannel shirt draped across the back of Carlton's chair as if it belonged there.

Perfect! Now I could set up the prank. Cue evil laughter. I pulled out the fabric glue I had stowed away in my small bag and opened the top. I froze when I heard Shawn's cell ring from somewhere behind me.

"Yo!" He answered, stopping the xylophone ring-tone. I stealthily walked over to his direction until I could just make out the voice on the other end. It was a woman's saying that he had won a vacation to Hawaii.

"Really?" Shawn asked, feigning surprise. "Well, that's great! Just one problem: I'm not gonna fall for that, Lil Lassie!" He cackled as he hung up.

"Dude, what was that about? You just gave up a free vacation!" Gus questioned. I think he was wondering what little sanity his friend still possessed.

"Brittany tried to get me back by gettng me all excited about a vacation and I nipped it in the bud." Shawn boasted.

"Actually, I didn't set that up." I said, revealing myself. "I was just going to glue your old flannel shirt together so it couldn't be worn anymore."

Shawn's triumphant look disolved. "If you didn't set that up, why was I told that I won a vacation?" He demanded, sounding very much like a whiny child.

"Well, you did enter that raffle last week." Gus piped up.

"Aww, DAMN!"

"I told you to stop the prank war."

"Dude, if you go all "I told you so" on me, I'm gonna delete all of American Duos that you TiVo'd!" Shawn threatened.

That must've meant a lot to Gus because he immediately shut up with a look of abject horror on his face. "Don't you touch my Duos!" Gus glanced at me, nodding and walked off with Shawn, giving him further instructions on what not to do.

I watched as they disappeared into the small office. Man, what I wouldn't give to hear what they're saying! I sighed; completely bored. my eyes wandered around the police department.

Buzz was walking downstairs towards the file room, the receptionist was clacking away at her keyboard, and various officers were either sitting at their desks or drinking coffee. Without my permission, my eyes wandered back towards Chief's office, then to the left.

In the back corner of an unoccupied desk space, up above a filing cabinet, was a large air vent.

PERFECT!

I slid out of my chair, and inconspicuously meandered over, acting like I belonged there. Glancing over my shoulders, I noticed that everyone was too proccupied in their work to look over at me.

I climbed up the filing cabnet- using the desk chair- as quickly as I could, and easily pried the vent cover off with my fingernails. I was honestly surprised that no one caught me before now. Inside the vent, it was surprisingly clean. Not too much dust and just enough room for me to squeeze through.

After I had started crawling, I began to hear my dad's voice off to the right. I clambered a few more yards and found a small vent looking down into Chief Vick's office!

SWEET!

"-was a member of Cinco Reyes, but doubling as a member of the

Muerte Rojo" Carlton was saying, pointing to a board with stuff written on it that I couldn't see from here. "Carlos Vendetti was murdered some point two months ago. When his body was found, it appeared that he was stabbed to death by a hunting knife. That's one of the common weapons of Muerte Rojo."

"Well, besides being a member of rivaling gangs, why was he killed?" Gus questioned.

"When his house was searched, we found vast ammounts of cocaine and various weapons. We have reason to believe that Vendetti was stealing from Muerte Rojo and they somehow got wind of it, then killed him."

"Why all the fuss over drugs?"I wondered.

My right arm that hand been propping up my chin fell asleep and slipped out from under my head. I jerked my head up too fast, trying to avoid hitting the bottom of the vent, that I hit the top of the vent with an audible thud.

I froze. If I were caught eavesdropping on a secret meeting in the police station, I would get arrested or at the very least, grounded!

I didn't know which one I'd prefer. Police station or Carlton.

Everyone froze. Carlton stopped speaking, I stopped breathing, and everyone's eyes were searching around.

Shawn looked up towards me and I _swear_ he saw me. He turned back to my dad with his hand to his temple.

"That was just the spirits having a paintball war. The green team won." He stated matter-of -factly.

Everyone, including me, looked at him strangely. They looked at him oddly because that was a very random statement. I looked at him oddly because he was defending me.

Chief shook her head and went back to directing the meeting with Carlton.

I started sliding back out of the vent, when I noticed Shawn looking back up in my direction.

Then... he winked. Aw, shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Genie: Weeeeeeeeeell? What did my lovely readers think? Oh, speaking of readers, I noticed that for my last chapter, I got THREE reviews. Not nearly as many as I had hoped, but thanks to those of you who have reviwed so far!<strong>

**Shawn: *darts around***

**Brittany: Shawn, will you quit darting around like Tom Cruise in Mission: Impossible?**

**Shawn: NEVER! I'm a spy!**

**Genie: *sighs* And I repeat: Right... and I'm Justi-**

**Gus: NOOOOOO! Don't say his name!**

**Genie: Gus, no one will show up if I say: Justin Beiber!**

**Justin Beiber: *walks in* Somebody say my name?**

**Brittany: ...**

**Shawn: ...**

**Genie: ...**

**Gus: TOLD YOU! *runs away***


	8. Illegal Spa

**Genie: Hey, readers! First, my updates will come less frequently thanks to school and my busy schedule, but I will try to update within a reasonable time period.**

**Shawn: Never fear, you shall all have your daily dose of Shawn Epicness!**

**Brittany: *sighs*** **Really?**

**Shawn: What? My fans need updates on my status. What if Genie were to kill me off?**

**Genie: I wouldn't do that...**

**Brittany: No, but I might if you don't hush your mouth.**

**Shawn: Aww, c'mon, you know you love me!**

**Brittany: *grabs Shawn by the ear* Really now?**

**Genie: Children, if you're gonna fight, do it outside away from the breakables.**

**Shawn: What?! You're ****_okay_**** with her beating on me?**

**Genie: *shrugs* Sure.**

**Brittany: Awesome! *drags Shawn by ear out the door* **

**Shawn: *girly scream***

**Genie: Well, that was fun. Any who, I shall see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Psych, but if I did, Brittany would be a major part of the cast!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Shit, shit, double shit!'<em> I shouted mentally as I quietly slipped backwards out of the air vent. Why did Shawn have to notice me? Oh yeah, I hit my head.

I continued my mental rant as I slid entirely out of the vent, landing on the filing cabinet with a small bang. Thankfully, no one was looking.

After climbing down from the cabinet and hopping off of the desk chair, I jogged over to where my bag and jacket were draped lazily over one of the many chairs.

Just as I sat down, Chief's office opened. Shawn, Gus, Carlton, and Juliet walked out, each with varying expressions on their faces. Shawn looked like the cat that ate the canary while Gus and Carlton had similar looks of focus. Juliet just look cool and collected as if nothing extraordinary happened.

Shawn and Gus broke away from the small group and headed my way. Shawn gave me another one of his infuriating winks. Damn!

"So, anything interesting?" I asked casually.

"Can't say much about it, classified." Gus replied apologetically. "But you want to know something weird? While we were in there, there was a really loud bizarre sound and Shawn said it was 'the spirits having a paintball war.'"

"And the green team won!" Shawn smirked. "But, I lied. Actually, the yellow team won and that loud noise was our own little lawbreaker right here."

"Wait...what? How could Brittany have made that sound when she was sitting right here?"

"Quite simple, my Cocoa Puff headed friend. Look over there," Shawn pointed into the office space where I had accessed the vent system. "and tell me what you see."

"A desk, a desk chair that's a bit too far away from the desk, and a filing cabinet." Gus replied quickly, looking to Shawn for enlightenment.

"Look on the wall. There's something above the filing cabinet." Shawn chuckled.

"An air conditioni...oh, now I get it!" Gus looked down at me and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I hate not being in the loop." I defended myself weakly with a sheepish grin. My grin faded away quickly as I adopted a fearful look "Please don't tell Carlton!"

"Brittany..." Shawn started to say.

"Don't 'Brittany' me. You tell Carlton, I tell Chief about your little 'spirit embezzlement'." I looked them both in the eye with the best glare I could muster, which seemed to work.

"Damn, that's cold. How long are you gonna hold that over our heads?" Shawn asked.

"Until you tell them yourselves." I chirped, scooping up my bag. "So, where to first?" I could tell they were about to protest. "Y'all really want for me to get her, don't ya?" I winked, heading over to Carlton, who was hunched over yet another massive pile of papers.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out with Shawn and Gus for a few hours."

He looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes that I had inherited. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

"Maybe around five or so. I'll be home for dinner." I hugged him quickly around the neck. "Bye!"

Shawn and Gus were already waiting for me in the Blueberry by the time I got out to them.

"You are a devious little girl." Shawn said, turning around to look at me as I buckled up.

"I know! Now, where to?"

"Duds to Suds spa and then it's off to Lord of the Fries diner. It's a suspected front for the Muerte Rojo." Gus answered.

"The spa or the diner?"

"The spa. The diner is our lunch."

"Okay then. Can you just answer me this: what the hell is wrong with this city and they're restaurant names?" I laughed.

"Language, Scooby!" Shawn chastised.

"Oh, HELL no! You did _NOT_ just call me 'Scooby'!" I thumped Shawn's very vulnerable ear. Hard.

"Ow! Gus, she thumped me!" Shawn whined, rubbing his reddening ear. "Oh, man up, ya wimp." I sighed.

"Children, no fighting or you both get a time out." Gus said glancing over at Shawn and then at me through the rear view mirror.

"Moving on... why is the Duds to Suds spa a suspected front? It's a small spa in the middle of downtown Santa Barbara."

"Exactly. It's in the middle of a lot of traffic and it would normally be the last place for any gang to establish a base, but there have been numerous shady characters going to and from that building." Gus opened his mouth to continue, but Shawn cut him off.

"Plus, Lassie and Jules were on their way to the first place we wanted to check out, but Lassie said that if we went anywhere near them, he'd arrest us for interfering with the police and some other charge..."

"...and generally pissing him off." Gus completed.

"Let me guess, when we're done at the diner, we're still heading over that way?" I asked, leaning forward and propping my elbows up on their seats.

"You got it!" Shawn's eyes widened. "Dude, pull over! Ice cream!" Shawn pointed to the parked ice cream truck on the side of the road.

"No, we've got a case to solve. I don't know about you, but I want to pay the bills that are due in two weeks." Gus sighed, ignoring the pouting grown man beside him as we drove past the ice cream truck.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in front of the spa a few minutes later. Shawn managed to find the one parking spt that was butted right up to this old, clunky looking car that could've used a new coat of paint...or five. Shawn hopped out of the car quickly, but Gus and I had a bit of trouble, seeing as we were only about a foot away from the car I have named Senior Clunkard. Once we were all out, Shawn held the door open for us to walk in. "Let me do the talking, guys!" Shawn said with a smile that was all too gleeful.<p>

"Hello, welcome to the 'Duds to Suds Day Spa'. My name is Michaela. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, my name is Simon Simon," Shawn pointed to me. "She is Teresa Lisbon," then he motioned to Gus, "and he is Alfonso Julio De la Cruz III." I saw Gus give Shawn a weird look for a split second before turning back to the woman. She was a good five inches shorter than I was.

"I'm sorry, but which one of you has the appointment?" She asked uncertainly, looking between the three of us.

"Alfonso made an appointment two days ago." Shawn lied smoothly.

Michaela clacked away at her keyboard for a moment. "I'm sorry. There is no record of an Alfonso De la Cruz in the system."

"You're joking! I've been looking forward to this for weeks and you couldn't even handle the simple task of keeping a single name in your computer? You won't be getting my business ever again and your boss will hear about this!" Gus huffed and turned on his heel, marching for the door.

"Wait! I think we might have open slot right now if you're interested?"

Gus looked at Shawn and me for a second then calmly walked back up to Michaela. "That'll be fine."

As Michaela led Gus away to the back of the spa, Shawn zipped after them, leaving me with two options: stay here and act like an idiot or follow them.

Choosing the latter, I ran up behind him just in time to hear him speak to Michaela again. "Excuse me, where are your restrooms?"

She pointed off to her left. "Down that hall on the right, you can't miss them." Shawn nodded in acknowledgement before walking off in that general direction. I followed quietly behind, chuckling quietly as I listened to the muffled voice of Michaela, who was no doubt trying to appease his ire.

Shawn half ran, half skipped past the restrooms and directly into the administrative office at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed quietly at Shawn, who was already leafing through a small stack of papers on the desk in the corner.

"What I do best, my newfound partner in crime: snooping through what people don't want seen." Shawn said without ever looking up at me. He had a strange look on his face as he stared at the papers. I could see his eyes racing across the page. _'Well, I'm of no use right now...' _I thought, glancing around the small room.

There wasn't much to it. Just a desk, a filing cabinet and a large book case. The large window behind the desk, with a stunning view of the parking lot, was cracked slightly. Just enough to let "fresh" air in. On the bookcase, there were, well, obviously books, a few photos of a man and a woman who I assume to be his wife in front of a small log cabin, and an award presented by the mayor for having been the first spa in a decade to last longer than five years. Man, they just give out awards for anything, don't they?

I walked over to the filing cabinet, thinking it was the most obvious place to start, only to find the thing locked. I sighed, taking another look around the room when a blinking computer monitor caught my attention.

Heeeey!

I slipped over to the desk chair, wincing as it squeaked loud enough to make me sound like I weighed 400 pounds rather than a meager 107. Shawn looked up from his papers at the loud squeak, smirking in my direction. "I'm turning you into a regular lawbreaker, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes then turned to the computer screen. I wiggled the mouse to wake it up then groaned at the message on the screen:

_Password needed._

"Damn." I cursed quietly. Shawn slinked over and looked at the screen from over my shoulder.

"Try typing WallowaLake1986." Shawn directed. Okay... I quickly typed in what he requested and was rewarded with a cheerful chime.

"How the hell did you know that?" I demanded, staring incredulously up at Shawn. He pointed to the many photos on the bookcase. "In every one of those photos, it has the same cabin in the back. In three of them, you can see partial signs with the word 'Wallowa' written on it and the first photo was taken in '86. That was most likely when Andre Bonlan was married."

"Who's Andre Bonlan?"

"He's the guy who owns this office and the one who will be the most pissed off if we're caught." Shawn said, taking the computer mouse from my hand. He began clicking away at files randomly until he stopped at one that held invoices directed to, of all places, an auto shop. "Juan's Auto Repair?" I murmured to myself.

I snatched back the mouse and began sifting through the remainder of the items in the folder. Shawn took the liberty of going through the desk drawers.

"Score!" He whispered, pulling out a key. After quick inspection, we learned that the key did not belong to the filing cabinet.

"You'd better put it back, Shawn. Or Andre Bonlan will be calling the police." I said, never looking up from the screen.

"A drug lord would call the police?" Shawn questioned, but reopened the desk anway. I never saw whether or not he actually put it back because the loud clicking sounds of heels was right outside the door.

"That'll have to be all for now." I said, shutting the computer back down. Shawn quietly ran over to the door and poked his head out.

"Go now!" He whispered, shoving me out the door. The office closed with a quiet click.

He and I casually walked towards the front, but I saw him lean through a doorway for a split second then he caught back up with me.

"Where's Gus?" I asked.

"He's toweling off now." Ew. I don't want or need to know what he was soaking in.

After about two minutes, Gus reappeared out of the same doorway Shawn had leaned through, and jogged over to us. "Well? Did you find anything?"

"Tell you in the car, buddy." Shawn clapped a hand on his friend's back just before he ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Genie: Well, there you have it. Chapter eight is up and running.<strong>

**Shawn: *pouts***

**Brittany: *smirks***

**Genie: You wrestle?**

**Brittany: *nods***

**Genie: You win?**

**Brittany: *nods again***

**Shawn: I let her win. **

**Genie: *rolls eyes* Yeah...okay. I want to give a quick shout out to madnessfromnutella who pointed out some flaws in previous chapters that have been fixed.**

**Shawn: We thank thee for helping make this an even more awesome story. For, not even I, can be perfect all the time.**

**Brittany: Shawn, shut up.**

**Genie: Okay, then. Well, as I said earlier, my updates will not be as frequent as I would like, but rest assured, I'm still writing and have no plans to give up on this story. Besides, I have some major plot twists up ahead in the coming chapters.**

**Brittany: Like what?**

**Genie: *whispers***

**Brittany: OH MY GOSH! YOU MEAN I- *hand clamps over mouth***

**Shawn: I wanna hear!**

**Genie: No, you'll blab it. We'll see you next chapter! Review!**


	9. Look If You Care

**Genie: Until an issue is resolved, I refuse to post another chapter of this story. I am pissed and if the reason behind this does not go away on it's own, I WILL take action. In the meantime, I suggest you all go look up Carlton Lassiter, Meet Your Daughter, rated k+.**

**REVISE!**

**Genie: We beat it! Thank you to everyone who helped! We here at You Try Being Lassie's Daughter, love all of you readers very much!**

**Ruby: But hear this: If ANYONE tries to mess with my sister again, you WILL deal with me. **

**Genie: Same goes for me. You mess with her, you get me.**

**Ruby & Genie: DON'T MESS WITH US!**


	10. Blackmail and Lying

**Genie: Emoclew lla!**

**Brittany: Uh...Genie? What's wrong with you?**

**Genie: Nwahs did siht ot em.**

**Brittany: Huh?**

**Shawn: *cackles***

**Brittany: Shawn, what did you do to Genie?**

**Shawn: Well, I popped over to a syfi story I discovered and I found this really neat thing with all sorts of wires and a remote.**

**Brittany: Aaaand how did that mess up her speech?**

**Shawn: Well, while she was sleeping, I followed the instructions and hooked her up. Wanna see? *pushes button***

**Genie: Shawn, eres carne muerta!**

**Brittany: I may not speak much Spanish, but I think that means she's gonna kill you.**

**Shawn: *laughs* I've got the remote! You can't touch me!**

**Brittany: But I can! *lunges for remote***

**Shawn: *yanks back, drops remote* Uh oh...**

**Brittany: Great! Ya broke it! Genie?**

**Genie: Kill you painfully, I will! *chases Shawn***

**Shawn: *screams, runs away***

**Brittany: *sighs* Well, enjoy this next chapter while I try to fix the remote.**

**Shawn: *screams in distance***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Psych, it's cast and all other past, present, and future ideas do not belong to me. But I freaking OWN Brittany and the PLOT! You better remember that.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why a spa would have an invoice to an auto repair shop," Gus said through a mouthful of french fries. We were all currently finishing up our lunch at the Lord of the Fries fast food.<p>

"Gus, it isn't a real spa, remember? It's probably a receipt for Senior Clunkard," I shrugged, slurping down the rest of my chocolate shake. Shawn and Gus both looked at me in confusion.

"What?" I demanded when they kept staring.

"What the hell is the Clunkard?" Shawn asked with a laugh.

"Not the Clunkard. Senior Clunkard. And it was that massive, ugly car you butted us up against in front of the spa," I elaborated. "It looked like it needed some serious repairs to even turn on, so, my guess is that it did get at least some repairs. How else would it have gotten there in the first place?"

"Ok, so we've got an address for a repair shop and nearly got caught sneaking around a restricted office of a possible mob boss. What did we learn?" Gus asked, looking between me and Shawn.

Shawn smirked and reached into his pocket. "We learned that Andre Bonlan is hiding a secret," and with that, he revealed a small, brass key.

"Damn, Shawn! Please tell me you didn't steal that from the spa," I groaned, looking at him with pleading eyes. I had hoped for him to say 'No, not at all, this is just my dad's spare house key that I borrowed!' but instead, I got a sheepish grin and mischievous eyes.

Gus ran a hand over his face. "Shawn, we don't even know where this thing goes,"

"Not yet we don't!" Shawn cried gleefully. "But I know someone who might," He looked at me then, and I had a bad feeling starting in the pit of my stomach.

"No, no, no! No, way, Shawn," I said firmly.

"Aw c'mon! You haven't even heard my idea yet!"

"I don't have to. Since I don't know anything about where it goes, I can only assume that you mean my father, to which the answer is NO!"

Shawn pouted for a second, but perked up a split second later. "You're right. I happen to know that Lassie keeps all papers pertaining to his most recent case in his briefcase and that you could most likely help us get it and open it. But I also know that you are just as curious to the end of the case as I am. So, here's what we're gonna do: Gus is gonna distract Lassie while you and I take the case. We'll open it, glance over a few papers, then put it back,"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll tell Lassie that Gus and I caught you in our Psych office, sneaking a boy in," He said with a triumphant smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

He flinched slightly under my stare, to which I did an internal fist pump. After the moment of fear, he put his smirk back in place. "You wanna bet on that?"

He had me, and he knew it. Sighing heavily, I nodded. "Alright, but if this whole thing goes south, I get to tell him that you blackmailed me with a lie,"

"It won't go south. You'll see," Shawn said that to me, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself.

"I've just got one thing to say," Gus piped up. I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Damn, Britt! You inherited your dad's glare because I was scared and you weren't even glaring at me,"

I laughed and shoved the last bite of my burger in my mouth as I stood up. "C'mon and let's get this bad idea over and done with,"

Shawn and Gus looked at each other and almost as if it had been rehearsed, they began shoveling in the last few bits of their lunch into their mouths at alarming speeds. Gus finished first with a loud thud when he hit the table with his fist. Shawn just pouted and stood up. I rolled my eyes at the children trapped in adult bodies as I walked towards the exit. Shawn and Gus had another race to the car which resulted in Shawn stealing the driver's seat and locking Gus out of the car.

I sighed and walked over to the driver's side and just stood there with my arms crossed until Shawn rolled down the window a little.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Open the damn door before I force it open and kick your sorry ass out on the highway," I said cooly. Instantly, the doors unlocked with a quiet click. "Thank you,"

With that, Gus and I climbed in and we were on our way to the police department where we would act out Shawn's moronic plan.

* * *

><p>"Shawn, I swear, if you get me grounded, I'll come after you in the middle of the night," I said under my breath as we walked into the police station.<p>

Shawn said nothing, but his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. I inwardly smirked, walking with a bit more of a bounce in my step. I walked a bit ahead of Shawn and Gus, but I managed to catch a snippet of what Gus whispered to Shawn.

"Damn, that girl can be scary,"

I went on to my dad's desk and saw him, once again, hunched over a stack of papers. That can not be good for his back.

"Hey, Carlton!" I greeted with a smile. It's still hard to call him "Dad" but it's nice to know that I at least have one.

He looked up from his papers and a small smile crossed his face. "Hey, Brittany. I thought you said you wouldn't be back till five,"

I instantly felt guilty when I saw his smile. But I promises Shawn I'd help. "Shawn left something of his here and demanded that we come back to look," I lied easily. Carlton seemed to believe me because he was nodding along with what I was saying.

"He tends to do that," He said. "Just make sure he doesn't play with anything. You're more responsible than he is and I don't want to catch him playing in the impound again,"

'Again?'

I glanced over to my right and saw Shawn waving at me to hurry up. He was behind a corner, so Carlton couldn't see him, but I could.

"Well, what have you been doing all day with Spencer and Mr. Guster?" Carlton asked. Shit! What do I say?

Just as I fumbled for a response, Gus strolled up and looked at Carlton.

"Chief Vick just left her office, but she says she wants to meet you in there," He said smoothly. I might've believed him if I hadn't known our plan for being here in the first place.

Carlton nodded and shoved his papers into his briefcase before putting it back down underneath his desk.

"I've got to go, Brittany. I'll see you back here no later than 5:30," Carlton looked at Gus then. "Keep her safe and don't do anything stupid," With those parting words, he turned and walked off to Chief's office. When Carlton closed the office door behind him, Shawn ducked out of his hiding place and ran over to us. "Guys, that was awesome! He totally fell for it!" I glared at him and shut him up.

"I hate lying to him like this. Don't make me do this again or I won't care if I get grounded or not, I'll expose every little plan you and Gus come up with until the day you die," I walked around to Carlton's desk and picked up his briefcase, setting it in my lap. "Oh, shit,"

"What's wrong?" Gus asked, coming around to my side.

"It's got a combination lock."

Shawn began looking around Carlton's desk, sifting through stray papers and looking in the drawers.

"What they hell do you think you're doing?" I growled. "This isn't what I agreed to do. Gert out of his desk,"

"Well, either you suddenly come up with the combination or I look for one," He said not really looking up from the papers.

"I saw it...once," I admitted. Shawn's head snapped up from the papers and he looked at me with interest.

"Do you remember any of it?" Gus asked eagerly.

I chewed my lip nervously. It was over 2 months ago. How the hell was I supposed to remember? "I remember half of them were even and the other half were odd and none of them were the same..." I offered. "But I can't remember which ones!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Close your eyes and relax," Shawn ordered. I looked up at him incredulously. "Trust me. This is what my dad used to do to me. Just close them," I shrugged once and closed my eyes, trying to relax my body. "Alright, where were you when you saw this?"

"I was sitting next to him when he was trying to convince my mother to sign over custody to him," I answered immediately.

"Which way did he roll the first number? Up or down?"

"Down."

"How many times?"

I furrowed my brow in concentration as I tried to recall that moment. "Two,"

"That means it's either a six or seven." Gus said and rolled the first number. Seven...

An image of the first four numbers flashed through my head. "Seven, four, eight, two," I called out in rapid succession. I heard a few more rolls and a soft click. Awesome!

Shawn patted my shoulder. "Good job, kid! There's only 3 more odds and 1 more even to figure out. Do you remember anything about that?"

I shook my head. "No, not really..." I flashed through the memories of my mother and father that day. The way his icy eyes stared her down, the way she assumed that she still had control over me, the way my heart lifted when she signed the papers. "The even number isn't even, it's a zero in the third slot," I recalled.

Gus rolled it into place. "If you can remember one more number, the others we can guess,"

I nodded, my eyes still closed and delved back into my memories. "The fifth one is a five because I remember how they matched up," I answered after a very long pause.

The number was rolled in and Gus set to work scrolling through the remaining numbers. After about three minutes, I heard the second click.

"7-4-8-2-5-9-0-3," Gus called out and opened the case.

Inside, there was a small stack of papers that Shawn quickly scooped up and began rifling through them at alarming speeds. "Got it! Let's go!" He shoved the papers in the case, snapped it shut and replaced it under the desk before grabbing me by the hand and snatching me out of the chair.

"We're going to 1856 Madison Avenue in downtown Santa Barbara," Shawn announced as he dragged me out the door.

Shawn didn't let me go until we were standing at the car, waiting for Gus to catch up.

"What is so important about 1856 Madison Avenue?" I questioned when Shawn didn't stop bouncing.

"That, my dear Pup, is the home address of Andre Bonlan. And most likely, where the key fits,"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany: *points fixed remote at Genie, presses button*<strong>

**Genie: *sighs* much better, thank you, Britt.**

**Shawn: *rubs sore spot on head* You didn't have to hit my head.**

**Genie: You're own damn fault. I wouldn't have had to clobber you if you hadn't messed with me.**

**Shawn: *grumbles quietly***

**Genie: Anywho! First, I'd like to profusely apologize for my lack of updates! I feel horrible about it, but my grades slipped and life got hectic. I hopefully, will be able to update more, but no promises!**

**Brittany: And we'd like to thank every one of you who helped get rid of the plagiraizaion of our hard earned story. Thanks to you, we are free to update once more!**

**Shawn: If you find any stories like this, please notify us through a review or PM. You don't understand how hard Genie has slaved over this to make it as perfect as she can.**

**Genie: Guys, that's enough doting. But I'd love to give a shout out to torchil for reviewing most if not every chapter I've posted.**

**Brittany: First 5 reviewers get a shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter!**

**Shawn: So send us some love and churros!**

**Genie: Enough with the damned churros!**

**Brittany: See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let y'all know that I am _THIS _close t finishing the next chapter. I got a job and it's been stressful, but I love it.**

**I am posting this under my hunger games story and my psych one because I am almost finished with both, but since I had ADD, it's hard for me to focus on one story at a time.  
><strong>

**Just stick with me and I'll see you soon!**

**Genie XX**

**Oh, I have my own page now at StarCrossedHanyou with 1 story up as well. It's an Inuyasha one if you're interested. Once my hunger games and [sych stories are finished, anything else I post will be over there.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
